


The Lion Of The Ebon Blade

by deadlolidollie



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Avadastraza means well, Darion is done with this nonsense, Lothar is a sap, M/M, Reunions, The Ebon Blade is kinda sneaky, Tiny bit of Angst, actual Dadgar, but not really, even as a Death Knight, mainly fluff, nobody tell Sylvanas they can resurrect people, questionable necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlolidollie/pseuds/deadlolidollie
Summary: The Burning Legion is upon Azeroth once again, and in full force and more powerful than ever. Both the Alliance and the Horde are straining to keep the forces at bay. Meanwhile, (kinda) unbeknownst to either faction, The Ebon Blade has been resurrecting powerful warriors of the past to aid in the Legion's destruction. When their co-commander gets the idea to bring back the Lion of Azeroth himself, she calls upon a certain Archmage for guidance. Can Khadgar allow himself the happiness of having Lothar back? Or will his guilt prevent him from having back the other half of himself he thought he lost so long ago?
Aka the one where Lothar is brought back as a Death Knight and Khadgar is Flustered.
(Contains Legion spoilers as well as spoilers for the Death Knight Order Hall Campaign.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -gallops in on Deathcharger- Well, I don't even know if I have an excuse for this other than I want these two nerds happy and that I have a major thing for Death Knights. And Legion ate my soul since it came out, so there's that too. So, enjoy my main/fab Death Knight in WoW trying to fight the Burning Legion while also trying to matchmake. (Also, for explanation: Avadastraza/her sister's mother was on the Stormwind Council back when Blood Elves were still High Elves/weren't corrupted by their arcane addiction. Then the Sunwell/corruption happened and BOOM Blood Elves. -wiggles fingers-) 
> 
> Sidenote: this won't be horribly long, maybe one or two more chapters since I seem to be allergic to long fics. Enjoy nonetheless. <3

“My Lady, are you sure this is a good idea?” Koltira wondered, hesitantly following behind his commander. He served as both soldier and bodyguard; it wasn’t like him to be skittish. However, where they were headed made him slightly wary.

“If it wasn’t such a dire time, I would say not,” the woman said, voice giving off a slightly tin-y quality as she responded to the other elf. The hollow effect on the speech was a common trait Death Knights shared, among other things. “I’m just shocked Mograine didn’t think of it first.” She gave a chuckle as the two reached their destination.

The Violet Citadel of Dalaran.

She took a deep breath, a slight puff of frost coming out as she did, and made her way up the stairs to address one of the Council of Six, Koltira at her heels.

Khadgar was in light conversation with one of the Dalaran mages when he noticed the visitors approaching. “Ah, Avadastraza! So good to see you!” he greeted warmly, nodding at the mage and walking over to the elf and her guard. “Have you perchance had a moment to pick up that potion I asked about?”

“Ah, yes actually,” she said, digging around in one of the pouches in her cloak and pulling out a sizable vial of shimmering, purple liquid. “The Silvermoon alchemists send their regards,” she grinned, handing the vial over to him. “But this is not the sole reason for my visit.”

“Oh? Is something wrong?” The Archmage’s head tilted in slight concern.

“Er, well,” Avadastraza began, not quite sure how to put what she was trying to say.

“Yes?”

The elf bit her lip, taking another deep breath before continuing. “I trust you know that the Ebon Blade has been resurrecting powerful warriors to aid in the destruction of the Legion?”

Khadgar’s brows rose. “Yes, I’m quite aware of it. You think that level of large scale necromancy would go unnoticed by a city of powerful mages?”

“I told you they knew, Miss,” Koltira whispered behind his hand, nervously glancing around.

“And since you’re not using said resurrected warriors for your own evil purposes, or treating them as the Lich King did your own kind, we will allow it. We do need all the help we can get, and The Ebon Blade have proven to be powerful allies.” He gave Avadastraza a kind smile before continuing. “And besides, if we had issues with questionable practices, we’d have never recruited the Illidari to help us.”

He had a point there.

“I thank you for trusting us,” she said simply, returning the kind smile as Koltira relaxed slightly beside her. “Having said that,” she went on. “I’ve come to ask your, er, permission so to speak to resurrect someone.”

“Permission?” Khadgar blinked, confusion making his brow furrow. “You’ve never needed my permission before, why now? And neither the Council nor the Kirin Tor have anything to do with such things.”

“It’s not the act I’m asking permission for, it’s the who.” 

Now this had Khadgar’s interest. Who could they possibly be planning to bring back that would concern him on such a level?

Unless…

“We would like to bring back someone very dear to you,” Avadastraza said, a small smile gracing her sharp features. “The Lion of Azeroth himself, Anduin Lothar.”

The silence in the Citadel after the utterance of Lothar’s name was practically deafening. Perhaps it had been a mistake after all to even bring this up to the Archmage? But, just as the Death Knight was about to utter an apology of sorts, Khadgar spoke.

“Will, will he still be…himself?” he questioned, voice soft and almost worrisome.

“You worry he will end up like I did when I was made, don’t you?” she asked sadly. “Or like some of the others we had to “put down” before they did anymore damage to anyone else or themselves?” She remembered all too well the fate of some of the Knights; despite the Lich King’s influence leaving their minds, the urge to kill was too strong for them to safely be around other living beings. They existed as bloodthirsty beasts and nothing else, so they were put down like beasts.

“Am I wrong to worry?” Khadgar asked, looking over at the two.

“Not at all, Archmage,” Koltira said politely, a tone of sympathy in his voice. “But, the Knights made by my Commander with the help of Mograine or on her own do not carry the curse of those of the Lich King. They have no urges or controlling spells to overcome and fight through. And, they do not suffer memory loss as we did.”

“But,” Avadastraza added. “Just in case, if you give me the say to do so of course, I won’t let him near you until I know that it is safe. I’d be absolutely mad to do so and the Alliance would have my head on a silver platter before I could say “Belore”.”

Khadgar considered the offer for a moment. He knew as well as anyone from the Alliance how great a fighter Lothar had been; and he’d be a fool to deny them such a valuable asset. And, on a more personal note, he’d give nearly _anything_ to have Anduin back at his side again. All those years spent mourning him, filled with guilt over his death to the point of banishing himself to Outland to be able to first hand stop the forces responsible for the loss of one of the most important people in his life- save Medhiv of course.

Suddenly, there was a slightly chilled hand on his shoulder. Avadastraza stood at his side, shorter than him by several inches, but smiling up at him softly. “I know how much he meant to you,” she began. “When we were small, my mother would tell me and my sister stories of being on your Council and seeing the Reagent King and his mage flirt across the room with each other. She’d always wanted to knock your heads together so you’d maybe stop being so stupid and maybe tell each other how you felt, but knocking the higher up’s heads together was slightly frowned upon.” 

This earned a chuckle from the mage. 

“And, I want to do this as a favor. You were one of the only humans to not see me as a monster for the things I’d done under Arthas’ control; to vouch for me as not only a soldier but as someone to be trusted. And you saved my sister from certain death after she decided a rogue assassin would make a great commander for the Draenor campaign and almost got herself killed. Let me do this for you?”

Khadgar considered her words, so many thoughts swimming in his mind. Many of them shouting to not be so selfish, and it wasn’t worth it. But by The Light he wanted this more than anything. He wanted _his Anduin_ back.

“As you wish, but do be careful child. I expect both of you back here in one piece, hmm?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -flings this sleepily- Firstly: thank you to the overwhelming amount of people who love this story. You are too kind and I'm glad you like this little plot bunny that went rogue in my noggin. <3 Anyhow, enjoy the last installment~

“Are you prepared, Deathlord?” Darion asked, looking over at Avadastraza with a flat expression. He was with her more for precautionary purposes than anything.

The two were stationed at Blackrock Mountain, in front of the burial site where Lothar’s body was laid to rest all those years ago. Flowers lie across the neatly packed grave, as if they had just been placed there.

“As I’ll ever be,” she nodded, holding up the two runeblades she always carried and raised them above her head in an X shape. The magic surged through her veins as she concentrated, muttering the incantation under her breath.

“Rise, Lion of Azeroth!” Darion shouted. “Your Deathlord commands you! Feel the icy grip of your new master and serve once again!”

Very slowly, a glowing blue form started to rise from the earth. Little by little, the now solid (and very pale) form of Anduin Lothar began to appear in front of them. Once he seemed to be completely aware of his surroundings, Lothar looked up at the pair before him. 

“Well, this is a surprise.” He said, raising a questioning brow. “After getting axed by an Orc, I never thought I’d see the light of day again. How did I get here?”

“I rose you,” Avadastraza said, holding out an armored hand. “They call me Avadastraza, and I am your Commander. You’ve been brought back to help Azeroth in a dire time of need. The demons that caused the Orcs to attack your people in the first place, they are overrunning our world in massive numbers. And we need all the help we can get.”

Lothar nodded, absorbing the weight of what the elf’s words meant. “And you thought of little old me to help you out, eh?” Seems death hadn’t erased his sass.

Avadastraza rolled her eyes fondly. “I may not be of the Alliance, but even I know how great of a warrior you once were.”

“Were? You saying I’ve lost my touch?”

“Death can erase many things,” Darion said, glancing over at the both of them. “The Deathlord just wants to ensure that you are still as great as you once were.”

“Which is why I’m taking you to Acherus,” the elf nodded. “Give you a more useful weapon and get that armor polished up.”

“That is very kind of you, Miss,” Lothar began. “But, I have to ask, how long have I-“

“How long you’ve been gone?” Avadastraza supplied, quirking a brow. “Around, oh 27 years?”

Lothar paled more, if at all possible, swallowing down a lump in his throat. “Is…is anyone I know still-“

“Alive? Just one, though you never did meet him since his father was just a boy when you were around.” At Lothar’s questioning stare, she continued. “Anduin Wrynn, son of Varian Wrynn. He reigns as King of Stormwind since the untimely demise of his father at the Broken Shore.”

“That poor boy,” Lothar said, sympathy genuine. “I can’t imagine what he’s going through.”

“He’s managing according to what the Archmage says.” A small smile crossed her lips as the name left it. “Ah, actually Lothar, I lied. There is another from your past that is still alive.”

Lothar looked up, eyes now fully glowing the standard Death Knight blue, a glimmer of hope shining in them. “Who?”

“Khadgar.”

Lothar’s heart seemed to swell in his chest, even though he couldn’t tell if it was truly beating or not. Khadgar, _his_ Khadgar, was still alive? “He- is he alright? Does he know?”

“I actually got his permission so to speak to bring you back. And yes, he is alright, perfectly fine over in Dalaran actually.” Avadsastraza couldn’t help but smile; even after all this time he still worried for the man he cared most about.

“I hate to break up this lovely moment,” Darion cut in, voice sharp. “But we really must get back to Acherus. Sir Lothar needs to be properly outfitted and trained.”

Avadastraza sighed wearily. “Darion is right, we need to get you back so you can learn to control your new “abilities” and get proper equipment.”

Lothar hesitated, unsaid words caught on his tongue. 

“You want to see him, don’t you?”

He nodded at the elf. “Very much so.”

She smiled softly. “You can see him after we go to Acherus, alright?” With a wave of her hand, a Deathgate appeared. 

Lothar nodded, stepping through the portal just as she did.

_And, I need to make sure you won’t snap and attack him._

~

Once the three of them reached Acherus, Darion parted from the group to go tend to other matters. “Alert me if you need anything, Deathlord.” He said before walking over to his command station.

“Well, time to get you sorted. Follow me.” Avadastraza started toward the blacksmithing station, Lothar at her heels as he took in his surrounding. Acherus was a very vast place, the stone interior stretching into high, arched ceilings with all sorts of various things scattered about on shelves that seemed to line the entire place. 

“Now then, I assume you’d like a sword?” When she received a nod, the elf gestured to the ghoul in front of them, who promptly started to hammer away at a new runeblade. She turned back to Lothar, who was glancing at her curiously. “Alright, I know you have a million and one questions. Now that Darion isn’t breathing down our necks: ask away.”

“What exactly IS a Death Knight anyway?” Lothar wondered. “And why does my voice sound as if I’m speaking through an old can? And how is any of this even possible?”

Avadastraza sighed. “Well, those questions don’t exactly have simple explanations. Here, take your armor off so we can get it fixed, then come with me. I’ll explain everything.”

~

After handing over Lothar’s armor to the armor smith Knight, Avadastraza lead the man into one of the Knight’s quarters that was generally unoccupied. Motioning for him to sit down, and handing over a bottle of Goblin ale she kept stashed for such occasions, she started from the beginning.

She told him of what became of Terenas’ son, how Arthas had succumbed to the Legion’s influence and became the Lich King. How he used his forces to abduct thousands of innocent citizens of both factions and led them like pigs to slaughter. How endless lives were lost to the Scourge war machine. How Arthas’ influence, with the help of the demon possessing him, led an entire army of the most dangerous beings ever created.

“We were made to be the perfect soldiers,” she continued, taking a drink of the ale as Lothar nodded for her to go on. “We didn’t need to sleep, eat, or any other “mortal” requirement and we were essentially indestructible- especially the Blood Knights my gods were those terrifying. They could regenerate entire limbs at will if lost during battle.” “But,” she continued. “What Arthas didn’t foresee was all of us being strong enough to resist him in his weakened state. Most of us managed to get control of our minds again, and that was enough for us to band together with the forces of both factions and take him down for good. And that was only after we’d been allowed back into our capitol cities.”

“Yes, I trust you weren’t welcomed back with open arms?” Lothar asked, finally starting to wrap his mind around all that he had been told.

“Light no,” the elf said, setting down the now empty ale bottle. “We were shamed, had garbage thrown at us, and almost driven out of the city by the citizens. They called us “Scourge Scum”, and heartless monsters. Swore us all murderers who willingly slaughtered innocents like livestock; as if we had a choice in the matter.” The last part was almost spat out in disgust, as if the words tasted foul on her tongue. “But,” she said, standing up. “You won’t have that problem. Newly created Death Knights don’t carry the Lich King’s curse nor the stigma from those of earlier.”

“So the worst I’ll get is an odd sneer?” Lothar said, standing as well.

“Basically. Now, shall we test those new abilities of yours?”

~

Once they had retrieved Lothar’s new runeblade and armor from the blacksmiths, his training begun.

It started out with him getting used to the new abilities he’d been given. Along with all of his previous fighting skills, he seemed to have developed a sort of ice magic. 

“Call it a gift,” Avadastraza said, watching the former warrior slash into one of the target practice behemoths that the Ebon Blade kept around. “You seem to have good control of your abilities, Knight.”

“Well, thank you I suppose,” Lothar grinned, taking the compliment. “But, something has been making me curious.”

“Well, if you have any more questions, you can ask them while you duel me.” Avadastraza unsheathed the twin runeblades from their place on her belt, grinning up at the other.

Lothar shrugged, drawing his own sword. “Well if you insist.”

Their blades clashed loudly as they met; the two were pretty evenly matched fighting wise, despite their size difference. They fought for several rounds before the elf was satisfied.

“Well, aside from being able to keep up with me, you don’t seem to have anything unusual about you.” She sheathed the runeblades back into her belt and turned toward Lothar. “Now, your question?”

“You tested me to make sure I wasn’t dangerous despite both you and that Darion fellow assuring me I wouldn’t have to worry. Why?”

She had a feeling he was going to ask that. “Part of the agreement upon my raising you was making sure you weren’t a threat to others. I hadn’t tested the other Knights I’d risen purely because they were either sent straight to Acherus or right into the field to fight the Legion. _Not_ delivered straight into the arms of the Archmage and one of the most important figures in both Dalaran and of both factions. I might as well serve my head on a platter and hand it over to Genn Graymane himself if I did that.” The declaration was long winded, and she let out a heavy sigh. “I also did it to ensure that the other half of my promise to Khadgar was fullfilled; that I got you back in one piece and didn’t resurrect a mindless ghoul instead of the man he cared for.”

Lothar was quiet for a moment, taking in everything. “I don’t know what I’d do if I hurt him. So- erm, thank you I suppose.” He said sheepishly.

“My Lady?” 

The two turned to see Koltira, who had suddenly appeared between them.

“Yes Koltira?” she asked, turning toward her Knight.

“I believe it is time you set off for Dalaran, hm?” the other elf asked, looking between the two.

Avadastraza turned, looking at Lothar with a small smile. “Are you ready to see him?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

~

The two reached Dalaran moments later, taking the handy portal the Kirin Tor had been kind enough to place on the upper balcony of Acherus. As they approached the Citadel, Avadastraza put her hand out, stopping Lothar from entering.

“Let me go first, hm?”

Lothar nodded, following behind the elf but stopping just short of the entrance.

“Archmage?” she called out upon entering, looking around for the grey haired man.

Archmage Modera popped her head out from a nearby room. “Yes Ava dear? Oh you’re probably hunting for Khadgar! Let me go fetch him.” The blonde woman scuttled off, returning moments later with Khadgar in tow. 

“Avadastraza, you’re back!” Khadgar said warmly. “How did everything go?” he asked, voice a bit quieter.

She gave him a small smile. “Why don’t you see for yourself?” Stepping back, she nodded to Lothar who was still standing just outside the Citadel. “May I present to you: Anduin Lothar, Knight of The Ebon Blade.”

Khadgar couldn’t stifle a gasp as he turned, the sight before him almost unbelievable.

Lothar was walking towards him, still looking the same as he remembered (well, save for being paler than ever) and still with that stupid grin on his face. “Long time no see, spell-chucker.”

“I’ll just, give you two some privacy,” Avadastraza insisted, seeing herself out. (But not before patting Lothar’s shoulder and whispering “good luck”)

“Anduin…is that really you?” Khadgar reached out, fingers gently brushing over the other’s features.

“In the flesh. Well, sort of,” Lothar grinned, leaning into the touch a bit. 

Khadgar seemed to debate something before shaking his head and pulling Lothar into his arms. “I missed you, so much. And I thought you were gone forever and…” his voice trailed off, completely abandoning his sentence in favor of burying his face into the other man’s hair. 

“I’m not going anywhere ever again, I promise.” Lothar said, arms wrapping around his mage tightly. _His mage, his Khadgar._

“Light I hope not,” Khadgar said, lifting his head just enough to look at the other. “I don’t think I could take losing you a second time.”

“Oh no, I’m afraid you’re stuck with me for some time,” Lothar grinned, resting his forehead against the other man’s. “Now, care to make up for lost time?” With that said, Lothar leaned in the final inch and pressed their lips together, hands sliding to Khadgar’s waist and pulling him closer.

Darkness may have been what brought Lothar back, but all Khadgar could feel was the burning light of happiness that swelled inside his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS DOOOONE. When I write more of these nerds it'll either be in the movie verse or an AU of some sort. But it was so so fun writing them in game. Guuuh. -hands you all cupcakes-


End file.
